Rodneyladdin
Rodneyladdin is ChesterCheetosFan's Movie Spoof of "Aladdin (1992)". Cast: *Aladdin - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Jasmine - Piper Pinwheeler (Robots) *Genie - Sid (Ice Age) *Jafar - Ratchet (Robots) *Iago - Batty Koda (Ferngully) *Abu - Croc (Croc: Legend of the Gobbos) *Sultan - Linguini (Ratatouille) *Rajah - Remy (Ratatouille) *Razoul - Scambocop (P3K: Pinocchio 3000) *Peddler - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Gazeem the Thief - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Prince Achmed - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Old Jafar - Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Carpet - Scrat (Ice Age) *Elephant Abu - Templeton the Rat (Charlotte's Web) *Cave of Wonders - Itself *Razoul's Guards - Lafayette (The Aristocats), and Dodos (Ice Age) *Women at the Window - Nala (The Lion King) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Little Female Whos (Horton Hears a Who) and Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Three Balcony Harmen Girls - Dot (A Bug's Life), Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Three Balcony Harmen Girls' Mother - Lady Cluck (Robin Hood) *Necklace Man and Woman - Napoleon (The Aristocats) and Azteca (Antz) *Fat Ugly Lady - Dr. Flora (A Bug's Life) *Two Hungry Children - Oliver (Oliver and Company) and Marie (The Aristocats) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Moe and Larry (The Three Stooges) *Omar the Melon Seller - Stan Smith (American Dad) *Pot Seller - Ned McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) *Nut Seller - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Necklace Seller - Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *Fish Seller - Mr. Soil (A Bug's Life) *Fire Eater - Bloat (Finding Nemo) *Boy wanting an Apple - JoJo McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Zeebad (Doogal) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Timon (The Lion King) *Rabbit Genie - Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-ee) *Dragon Genie - Bolt *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Atta (A Bug's Life), Jennifer and Rachel (Ice Age) *Owl Genie - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Camel Abu - Sven (Frozen) *Horse Abu - Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Duck Abu - Daffy Duck *Ostrich Abu - Slugs (Epic) *Turtle Abu - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Car Abu - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Old Man Genie - Daggett (The Angry Beavers) *Little Girl Genie - Penny (Bolt) *53 Purple Peacocks - Linda and Parade Females (Rio) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Mittens (Bolt) *Exotic-Type Whos - Whos (Horton Hears a Who) *Leopard Genie - Rango *Goat Genie - Alan A Dale (Robin Hood) *60 Elephants - Elephants (The Lion King) *Llamas - Buck (Home on the Range) *Bears and Lions - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) and Scar (The Lion King) *Brass Bands - Rosperrie and Jaune Tom while before singing "Bubbles" (Gay Purr-ee) *Cooks and Bakers - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) and Bartender (Antz) *Genie as Aaron - Aaron (The Prince of Egypt) *Super-Spy Genie - Little John (Robin Hood) *Teacher Genie - Herb Copperbottom (Robots) *Table Lamp Genie - Pedro (Rio) *Bee Genie - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Submarine Genie - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *One of Flamingos - Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Gigantic Genie - Dag (Barnyard) *Rajah as Cub - Emile (Ratatouille) *Toy Abu - Spencer (P3K: Pinocchio 3000) *Snake Jafar - Soto (Ice Age) *Cheerleader Genie - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Genie Jafar - Syndrome (The Incredibles) Scenes: *Rodneyladdin Part 1 - Arabian Nights/On A Dark Night *Rodneyladdin Part 2 - Rodney on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Rodneyladdin Part 3 - Rodney Fights with Fix-It Felix/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Rodneyladdin Part 4 - Piper's Dream *Rodneyladdin Part 5 - Ratchet and Linguini's Conversation/Piper Runs Away *Rodneyladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Ratchet's Evil Plan *Rodneyladdin Part 7 - Rodney Arrested (Part 1) *Rodneyladdin Part 8 - Rodney Arrested (Part 2) *Rodneyladdin Part 9 - Rodney Escapes with a Commander *Rodneyladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Rodneyladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Rodneyladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Sid (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Rodneyladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All Powerful Sid (Part 2) *Rodneyladdin Part 14 - Linguini Upbraids Ratchet *Rodneyladdin Part 15 - Rodney's First Wish *Rodneyladdin Part 16 - Ratchet Makes his Move/"Prince Rodney" *Rodneyladdin Part 17 - Linguini Rides on a Saber-tooth *Rodneyladdin Part 18 - Rodney Argues with Sid/Rodney Goes to Piper *Rodneyladdin Part 19 - "Do You Trust Me?"/"A Whole New World" *Rodneyladdin Part 20 - Rodney Almost Spills the Beans/Rodney and Piper's Kiss *Rodneyladdin Part 21 - Rodney Gets Ambushed/Sid Saves Rodney's Life *Rodneyladdin Part 22 - Ratchet Gets Exposed *Rodneyladdin Part 23 - Rodney's Depression/Batty Koda Steals the Lamp *Rodneyladdin Part 24 - Linguini's Announcement/Sid's New Master is Ratchet *Rodneyladdin Part 25 - Ratchet's Dark Wishes *Rodneyladdin Part 26 - "Prince Rodney (Reprise)" *Rodneyladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Rodneyladdin Part 28 - Rodney vs. Ratchet (Part 1) *Rodneyladdin Part 29 - Rodney vs. Ratchet (Part 2) *Rodneyladdin Part 30 - Rodney vs. Ratchet (Part 3) *Rodneyladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Rodneyladdin Part 32 - End Credits Trivia *Batty Koda and Genie are both voiced by Robin Williams. *During the part of Rodney vs. Ratchet (Part 2), we hear Rodney saying "Are You Afraid to Fight Me Yourself, You Cowardly Tiger" Category:ChesterCheetosFan Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Aladdin Movies